Hostile Takeover
Hostile Takeover is the second episode in season eight of . Synopsis A gunman attacks the Miami lab and holds four people, including Cardoza, hostage. Horatio is to serve as the negotiator, where the gunman has a rather unique request in exchange for the hostages. Plot Just returned from Los Angeles, Jesse Cardoza pays a visit to the MDPD to begin his new job working as a CSI on Horatio’s team when a gunman storms the lobby! The man takes Jesse, the receptionist Danielle and two other lab workers hostage and holes up in a room. The police mobilize and Rick Stetler gets the gunman on the phone, but the man insists on speaking only to Horatio. Horatio gets on the line, and tries to calm the nervous man, who tells Horatio to call him “Ted.” Jesse, nervous that the unstable Ted will discover he’s a cop and go ballistic, ditches his cell phone and badge. In the parking lot, Ryan and Calleigh go over the van Ted left in the parking lot and find anti-depressants in it. Ted tells Horatio he’s looking for justice, but he gets agitated and shoots Danielle. He lets Horatio retrieve her, leaving him with three hostages. Ted finally makes his demands: he wants a helicopter and a hundred grand from the Royal Vista Check Cashing company. The owner, Darren Ripley, reluctantly hands over the money to Calleigh and Ryan in exchange for an IOU. The money is delivered by SWAT to Ted, and a path cleared for him to go out to the helicopter. Ted emerges in a helmet with a gun to the heads of two of the hostages. As SWAT prepares to take him out, Horatio calls them off, noticing Jesse isn’t there. He rushes down and pulls the helmet off, revealing Jesse. Ted is gone–and he left the money behind as well. The team is puzzled, but Horatio recalls that Ted wanted “justice.” He takes a look at the money in the lab and discovers it’s counterfeit. Horatio interrogates Darren Ripley, who recognizes “Ted” as his former business partner, Matthew Sloane. Ripley and Matthew started a business that went under–and cost Matthew his life’s savings, something he bitterly resented after he found out Ripley put up counterfeit cash. Ripley is arrested. Calleigh pays a visit to Tanya, Matthew’s ex-wife, who is now remarried to a man named Lloyd Arrington. Tanya got a restraining order against Matthew after Matthew broke into their house, and has been keeping their son, Jason, away from him. Calleigh notices a cast on Jason’s arm. Matthew contacts Horatio and refuses to turn himself in until Horatio catches the person who took all he had left–and then proceeds to head to the Arrington’s house. When the team arrives, he’s gone, but it gives Calleigh an excuse to process the scene. She recovers a hair from the shattered glass window of the front door–a hair that proves to be a match to Lloyd Arrington. Horatio realizes Lloyd faked the break in that led to the restraining order against Matthew and a further examination of the bruising on Jason’s arm reveals that it was Tanya, not Matthew, who was abusing him. Once Tanya is in custody, Matthew turns himself in, and Horatio gives him the opportunity to see his son before he’s taken away. The case closed, the team gathers at a bar to welcome Jesse Cardoza to their ranks. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Eddie Cibrian as Jesse Cardoza Guest Cast * David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Sharif Atkins as Mathew Sloan * Latarsha Rose as Tanya Arrington * Robert Gant as Lloyd Arrington * Monique Gabriela Curnen as Danielle Hansen * Rick Hoffman as Darren Ripley * Scotty Noyd Jr. as Jason Sloan * Judy Echavez as Reporter * Desiree Hall as Sara Clark * Ary Katz as Ben Perkins * Ron Rogge as Uniform MDPD Major Events *Jesse Cardoza arrives into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab as a transfer from Los Angeles and officially joins the team. Notes *Matthew Sloan mentions to Horatio that he's the hero who rescued the Baby Walsh on tv, that's a reference to Gone Baby Gone. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes